x-men evolution season 5
by wazzup11
Summary: my view on what should have happened in season 5
1. Chapter 1: son of Wolverine

**chapter 1: son of wolverine**

(Professor X was watching most of the X-men headed to school When Wolverine come's in)

**wolverine**: Charles, got a lead to my past I'm checking it out.

**Professor X**: OK get back soon, Logan

cut to Bayville high

(Alex is walking to the bus for a full school field trip when he see's a freshman trip over)

**Freshman**: come on, Flash. stop tripping me over

**Flash**: get lost, Puny Peter

**Peter**: asshole

**Alex**: are you ok

**Peter**: yep

**Alex**: I'm Alex Summmers

**Peter**: I'm Peter Parker

(Rogue was sitting in her seat on the bus when she see's a black haired by who Looked a lot like Logan sit next to Her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, red hoodie, navy blue jeans and black finger less gloves)

**Boy**: no more seats left, so Yeah I'm sitting here

**Rogue**: Ok. you new

**Boy**: Yep, name's James Hudson Jr but call me Jim

**Rogue:** name's Rogue

**Jim**: OK you a Mutant because I am

**Rogue:** yeah why

**Jim**: need help getting to Mutant Manor

**Rogue**: OK, after the field trip

**Jim**: where the Hell are were going exactly

**Rogue**: Oscorp

(cut to Oscorp)

(the students are fascinated by the Animals. then Peter Screams)

**Peter**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. get it of

(one of the spiders was biting His hand)

**Principal Kelly**: everyone back

(the spider stopped biting Peters hand and secretly crawled on to a girls ankle and Quickly bit her before dying)

**Alex**: is he going to be alright

**Kelly**: I do not know

cut to after school

(Rogue and Jim are walking to the Institute when something hits them from behind)

**Jim**: show yourself, asshole

**attacker**: Okay, little Brother

(the attacker unsheathes two claws on the back of his hands and one from his wrists. he had Logan's build and a black Mohawk. Jim unsheathes three claws like Logan's)

**Jim**: who are you

**Attacker**: name's Daken, little brother.

**Rogue**: you are not a nice brother and you look our age so why don't you go to school

**Daken**: he's my Half-brother and I'm older than i look, Gothy

**Rogue**: what do you mean

**Daken**: me and Jim are two of Wolverine's children only he was Married to my mother

**Jim**: What the Hell do you want

**Daken**: to kill wolverine

(Daken stabs Jim in the chest but a blast hits Him from behind)

**Rogue**: Scott

**Jim**: dump this guy and talk later

(2 hours later)

**Jim**: so am I on the team

**Charles**: yes

**Jim**: so was Daken telling the truth about there being more children of Wolverine

**Charles**: yes

**Jim**: where's Pops anyway

**Jean**: Canada, looking for clues about his past

(cut to Jim headed to his room when Rogue stops him)

**Rogue**: so I was wondering if you wanted to... go on a date this Friday

**Jim**: Yeeeeeah sure


	2. Chapter 2: the Mongrels

**Chapter 2: the mongrels**

(it opens after just after Rogue and Jim's Date when a voice is heard)

**Voice**: awwww. little brother likes the goth. how cute

(Jim and Rogue turn around to see Daken and five others)

**Daken**: hello Jimmy boy, Rogue or should I call you Anna Marie D'Ancanto or little girl

**Rogue**: oh, you half Asian Jerk

**Daken**: racist much. gun hawk knock, her out

(**Gunhawk** looking as he does in the comics whistles)

**Gunhawk**: Saw fist

(Saw fist who looks as he does in the comics Shoots Rogue with a tazer)

**Jim**: Go to Hell, daken you evil Bast-

**Daken**: language. fire knives take her

(fire Knives looking the same as she does in the comics picks up Rogue and puts her in an armored truck)

**Daken**: shadow stalker help fire knives

(Shadow stalker looking as she does in the comics runs to the truck)

**Gunhawk**: cannon foot, go with her

(Cannon foot looking like he does in the comics walks to the truck)

**Jim**: what do you want

**Gunhawk**: nothing personal but the red right hand wants to destroy your father wolverine and by taking miss D'Ancanto it will be easier

**Jim**: who are you

**Gunhawk**: the mongrels

**Daken**: Jim, find a better girl I mean rogue is a goth. what do You see in them. Mummy won't like that

**Jim**: who and where is my mother

**Daken**: her name is Magda Lensherr and she is dead. good bye, little brother

(Daken shoots Jim through the skull with a pistol which knocks him out)

Cut to the institute

**Charles**: Jim, calm down I know how you feel

**Jim**: okay. but Daken dies by my hand

**Logan**: easy, kid, that's your brother. plus I found X-23, Charles

cut to a mysterious building

**Daken**: well, Boss, I got her.

**Boss**: where is the girl now

**Gunhawk**: upstairs. tied up and shut up

**Fire knives**: she looks like a whore

**Saw fist**: I agree

(cut to upstairs as Rogue is tied to a chair and gagged. a second later Daken comes in and looks her in the eye)

**Daken**: Pops ain't gonna like this (removing the gag from Rouge's mouth)

**Rogue**: what do you want with me.

**Daken**: you'll see. but you are going to be a nice trophy of mine for a while.

(He re gags rogue)

**Daken**: the red right hand will destroy wolverine and kill the x-men

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Logan's past

**Chapter 3: Logan's past**

(it opens with Charles in the living room with Logan)

**Logan**: Charles, do it

**Charles**: okay

(Logan lays down on the couch as Charles puts his hands to the sides of Logan's head and starts Concentrating)

**Logan**: aaaaah

(cut to 1845 as a 13-year-old sickly looking black-haired boy is laying in his bed talking to a 12-year-old red-haired girl)

**Girl**: James, your father wanted me to make sure you're getting better

**James**: Rose, I have. Honest

**Rose**: okay (she leans up to him and kisses him on the cheek) good night James

(suddenly there is a knocking on the door and James' mother and father walk to the door)

**Father**: it's probably my Papa, Elizabeth

**Elizabeth**: or one of the servants, John

**John**: okay (he opens the door and a man looking like a Drunk version of Logan and his son who looks like a brown-haired James enter) Thomas but you and dog were fired. what do you want MR Logan

(Thomas shoots John in the Chest. causing Elizabeth to scream. James and Rose come running down the stairs. with Rose freezing in fear and James running to John's body and crying)

**Thomas**: James, listen to me

(But James charges at Thomas, hitting dog across the face leaving him crying and Bleeding. James notices 3 claws coming out of his hands)

**Thomas**: James, wait (but James was still charging so Thomas shoots him in the heart but nothing happened and James's wound heals right away)

**Thomas**: listen (but James drives the claws into Thomas's chest) he wasn't your father (James looks at his mother) son

(Thomas falls to the ground dead)

**Elizabeth**: not again. Not you to.

**Rose**: What the hell just happened

(James looks at the claws while his body was healing and he looked like a healthy boy)

**Elizabeth**: now that didn't happen last time

**James**: what do you mean last time

**Elizabeth**: Your half-brother, John Jr had things coming out of his hands like yours. but your step father killed him after he clawed me

**James**: why did he

**Elizabeth**: because he knew the truth about you.

(suddenly 6 claws emerge from Elizabeth's back and she falls to the ground dead. behind her is a 25-year-old man with brown hair)

**James**: Rose, run

(the two run, find a store, get some clothes, food, water and a rifle. they later get two train tickets and get on the train)

(cut to 1851 in British Columbia)

**Rose**: James, I'm pregnant

**James**: wow

(Cut to 10 years later the two have a boy that looks like his father and a girl that looks like her mother. they are twins)

**Boy**: dad, what are we doing today

**James**: I don't know, Thomas

**Girl**: can I have a cookie

**Rose**: yes, Elizabeth

(a pounding is heard from the door)

**James**: I'll get it

(he opens the door)

**Dog**: Hello, little brother

(he and James fight outside the house when James over powers dog and unsheathes his claws when he hears Rose gasping)

**James**: oh god no (seeing Rose impaled on his claws)

(James runs to the woods turning around to see Dog killed by his friends)

(Cut to present day)

**Logan**: what the hell

**Charles**: OH my god

**Logan**: what happened to those two

**A Boys voice**: we survived

(Logan was shocked to see The twins he had with Rose alive and looking like young. Elizabeth looked 18 while Thomas looked 19)

**Thomas**: we're he to join the x-men

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: finding X-23

**chapter 4: finding x-23**

(Xavier institute right where the previous chapter left off)

**Elizabeth**: pops, don't tell me you crapped your pants

**Logan**: why do you two look so young

**Thomas**: mutation came when mama died. everyone was shocked

(Jim comes in)

**Jim**: hey, Tom, Lizzy I got the applications to Bayville high for you

**Elizabeth**: thanks

**Charles**: tell the others to meet me in the hanger

(cut to the hanger everyone is shocked to see Thomas and Elizabeth)

**Amara**: oh my god, we have to put up with four wolverines now

**Tabitha**: looks like it

**Ray**: god dammit

**Sam**: come on

**Jim**: it's not that bad

**Jubilee**: that's because your related to them

**Rahne**: it might be fun

**Roberto**: no it won't. Logan's enough

**Jamie**: agreed

**Charles**: I also called you hear because I wanted your help with the new recruits were picking up. so get in street clothes

(cut to the team arriving japan)

**Logan**: the girl we're getting is my daughter Kirika Yashida

**Bobby**: what next, X-23

**Jim**: yep

**Scott**: damn it, Bobby

(cut to Charles shaking hands with Kirika's mother Mariko after talking to her)

**Charles**: this way, Kirika (who had black hair like Logan, Jim and Thomas)

(cut to to Bayville forest)

**Logan**: I'll go with Liz. because X might get along better with her

(X-23 jumps out of the bush)

**X-23**: Ironic. I was headed to the institute anyway

**Elizabeth**: do you have a human name

**X-23**: yep, it's Laura

**Jim**: hurry up, we have a teammate to save

(cut to where Rogue is being held in the room she's tied up in)

**Rogue**: (thinking) two weeks, where's the x-men

(Gunhawk comes in with water and some food)

**Gunhawk:** here you are (removing the gag and undoing the Knots in the rope. Rogue eats it like a wolf)

**Rogue**: what's your name

**Gunhawk**: William Downing. why do you ask

**Rogue**: because I want to talk to someone

**Gunhawk**: well fine. I was raised by my mother and my dad never gave a damn about us, as he was never there. my mom would always say he was a hero. a hero who never cared about us

(he re ties her and puts the gag back in her mouth. then leaves the room and heads down stairs)

**gunhawk**: what's wrong

**Boss**: the X-men are here and Daken has left us

**Gunhawk**: Cannon foot, shadow stalker 1st floor. Fire knives, saw fist 5th floor

(they go to where they were ordered to go. and Gunhawk goes to the 6th floor which is one floor down)

to be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: the truth

**chapter 5 the truth**

(cut to the bottom floor right were the previous chapter left off)

**Jim**: take that, asshole (after killing a ninja)

**Laura**: Damn it, these guys are good

(Cut to the first floor)

**Wolverine**: walk away

**Cannon foot**: no (and attacks.)

(Wolverine Dodges the attack and drives his claws into Cannon foots chest)

**Shadow stalker**: son of a bitch

(she runs at him but Wolverine Stabs her in the Heart)

**Wolverine**: bye bye

(after making his way to the fifth floor and sees fire knives and saw fist)

**Wolverine**: kids, walk away

(they attack him. But Wolverine cuts them and they are Injured. but fire Knives prepares to stab him from behind)

**Wolverine**: walk away, Damn it

(saw fist and fire knives go to stab Logan on both sides but he dodges and the Two stab each other)

**Fire knives**: Damn you (as she dies)

(Wolverine makes it to the sixth floor and see's gunhawk)

**Gunhawk**: you shall not pass (he draws his pistols which have blades on them)

**Wolverine**: so be it

(Gunhawk starts shooting Wolverine but it has no effect. Wolverine drives his claws into his opponent's heart)

**Wolverine**: Rogue, I'm coming

(he runs to the next floor, sees the main room and opens the door. He then sees Bodies everywhere and Rogue tied up and Gagged)

**Wolverine**: Rogue, hold on (he cuts her free and removes the gag) are you ok

**Rogue**: Yeah

(suddenly a TV screen turns on and shows the Boss)

**Boss**: James Howlett, to get here you had to Kill five people. these people were more than just enemy's to you. They were YOUR CHILDREN. Welcome, James Howlett, to the red right hand.

(Logan starts crying because of the message and Rogue helps him out of the building)

**Thomas**: what's wrong

**Jim**: pops crying means something bad happened

**Rogue**: the mongrels were your siblings

**Jim**: what

**Kirika**: oh no

**Elizabeth**: those bastards. causing Papa to do that

**Laura**: we'll bury them at the mansion

(cut to after the funeral)

**Logan**: guys, I'm headed out. I have to find who did this

(he heads to the garage, hops on his bike and rides away)

the end


	6. Chapter 6: first day at school

**chapter 6: first day at school**

(cut to the mansion on Monday all the teenage x-men, Minus Scott and Jean, head to School)

**Rogue**: Tom, Liz, why do you want to go to school anyway

**Elizabeth**: to blend in

(they arrive at School)

**Jim**: No powers. okay guys

**Elizabeth**: okay

(cut to Rogue, Kirika and Elizabeth's gym class with Jean's Ex-boyfriend Duncan Matthews as the assistant teacher)

**Duncan**: Hey, Rogue. who's your hot friend (pointing at Elizabeth)

**Rogue**: someone way to good for a Mutant hating jerk

**Duncan**: okay, bitch

(cut to Jim and Thomas' Science class)

**Teacher**: Class we have a new mutant student, Thomas Howlett. give him a nice welcome

(the class slowly claps)

**Jim**: clap harder, boys, or say good-bye to your nuts

(the class claps harder)

**Thomas**: thank you, little brother

(cut to lunch. Jim and Rogue are Making out)

**Kitty**: stop it, you two

(Jim sticks up his middle claw)

**Elizabeth**: this is why I never dated any one

**Tabitha**: what. your 151 years old and you have never dated a guy

**Thomas**: yep. no matter what I told her

(Elizabeth kicks him in the groin)

(Cut to after school and the gang find Daken waiting at the gate)

**Daken**: hey everyone, guess who's your new team-mate. me

**Rogue**: ah crap

**Daken**: this is gonna rock

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Rivarly

**chapter 7: rivalry**

(it opens with the girls complaining about Daken)

**Kitty**: he leaves his dead skin in the shower

**Rogue**: he piss' on the toilet seat

**Amara**: he uses anyone's tooth-brush

**Tabitha**: he changed my alarm to 2:30

**Rahne**: he uses all the hot water

**Jubilee**: he turns the cold water on while I'm in the shower

**Laura**: he eats with his mouth open

**Elizabeth**: he takes my car out for joy rides

**Kirika**: he reset my phone again

(meanwhile Daken comes back from another Joy ride in Elizabeth's car and comes in the room)

**Daken**: sis, your car is so awesome. By the way it needs gas (tossing her the keys)

**Elizabeth**: you little 1940's bastard

**Rogue**: yep, let's get him

(but Daken's already running to Rogue's new car)

**Rogue**: oh he better not

(Daken turns the car on and drives away)

**Rogue**: I hate him

(storm comes in)

**storm**: get used to it

(cut to the boys at a water park)

**Jim**: finally, no Daken

**Thomas**: yep, no Daken

**Bobby**: so we going down the slide or what

**Jamie**: heads up, it's the girls

**Roberto**: aw man, we're about to go on the slide

**Ray**: race you to the top

**Sam**: you're on

**Kurt**: already won

(he teleport's to the top only to see Jim already at the top)

**Kurt**: you're kidding me. plus the girls are here

**Jim**: more fun (as he goes down the slide)

(as Jim reaches the bottom Rogue see's him and he walls up to her)

**Jim**: hey

**Rogue**: hi

**Laura**: give it a freaking break

**Jim**: I'm headed home. want to come with me

**Rogue**: sure

(they dry off get into their clothes and hop on Jim's bike and head off)

(cut to the Institute as Jim and Rogue get back and head to Jim's room)

**Jim**: what do you have in mind

**Rogue**:(kisses Jim) this

(Rogue and Jim keep kissing as Jim pulls Rogue on to the bed)

**Daken**: well this is a surprise (grinning at Rogue and Jim's embarrassment)

**Jim**: don't you knock

**Daken**: sometimes

**Rogue**: why have you got your duffle bag

**Daken**: prof wanted me to go to College with Jean and Scott

**Jim**: okay bye

**Daken**: screw you too, Jimmy boy

(he heads to the professor's car)

(cut to Bayville university)

**Scott**: I can't believe Daken's coming

**Jean**: I know, Liz says he's a jerk

(the Professor's car arrives and Daken hops out of the back seat)

**Daken**: see you, Professor, storm.

**Scott**: let's go, roommate

the end


	8. Chapter 8: Spikes return

**chapter 8: spikes return**

(cut to the institute as storm is excited to see Evan again)

**Storm**: he's coming. he's coming

**Jim**: give it a break

(cut to when Evan arrives)

**Evan**: auntie O, how are you

**Storm**: good

**Jim**: okay he's here, now let's get inside

**Evan**: who's he

**Logan**: one of mine

(cut to Evan telling everyone how the Morlock's are)

**Charles**: why don't you ask them if they want to live with us

**Evan**: sure (he pulls out his Phone) hey Callisto, want to Live at the Xavier institute

**Callisto**: Ok (then hangs up)

(cut to when the morlocks arrive)

**Charles**: welcome to the Institute

**Callisto**: thanks

(Charles leaves. Callisto smiles, this was going to be good)


	9. Chapter 9: a wonderful X-mas

**chapter 9: a wonderful X-mas**

(it opens to days before Christmas and everyone is giving Each other their gifts)

**Jean**: thanks kitty (after seeing her new X-man Sweater)

**Kitty**: you're welcome

(5 minutes later Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Rahne, Amara, Kirika, Tabitha, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie, Ray, Sam, and Kurt are in the cars headed to their homes)

**Daken**: well, I'm going to buy your presents (he gets on his new bike and drives off)

**Jim**: same here (he does the same)

**Rogue**: nice

**Alex**: what's Jim's Problem

(cut to Jim leaving a jewelry store with Elizabeth, Laura and Rogue's presents when he sees the brotherhood)

**Pietro**: hey Jim, what you doing

**Jim**: getting Presents, why

**Todd**: because we were wondering if you wanted to go to the Arcade

**Jim**: after I've done shopping, Okay

(cut to the Arcade after Jim has done his shopping)

**Lance**: so, how's Kitty

**Jim**: happy. but wants to see you more often

**Lance**: I'll move in then

**Jim**: Okay

(cut to Christmas morning)

**Daken**: here's your Presents (he had given everyone a book)

**Jim**: my turn

(he gave Daken a Katana, Scott some new shades, Alex a new surf board, Thomas a new Phone, Elizabeth an emerald green necklace to match her eyes, Laura a black Falcon Necklace, and Rogue a diamond Necklace. In which he was rewarded by a kiss)

the end


	10. Chapter 10: captain America reborn

**Chapter 10: Captain America reborn**

(it opens on new years day as everyone is celebrating)

**Jim**: ha, this rocks

**Rogue**: no kidding

(the two kiss)

**Elizabeth**: teenagers

**Logan**: your one

**Elizabeth**: actually I'm 151 years old, turning 152 in April

**Logan**: smart ass

(Charles getting a phone call.)

**Charles**: hello

**Nick Fury**: Professor, put Logan on

(the professor communicates with Logan. he heads to the room and takes the phone)

**Logan**: what do you want

**Fury**: captain America's back on his feet and well

**Logan**: where are you

**Fury**: outside

(Logan runs outside to see them)

**Logan**: Steve, how are ya

**Captain America**: fine. I heard you had kids

**Logan**: too many

(cut to inside)

**Fury**: Hydra has stolen secret weapons that were for the army

**Jim**: dad, cap, you can do it like how you liberated a concentration camp.

**Cap**: he's right. Logan, let's go

(cut to them parachuting above a Hydra base)

**Steve**: Logan, when did you have kids

**Logan**: Thomas and Elizabeth in 1852, Daken in 1946, Kirika and Jim in 1985, Laura in 1989

**Steve**: wow

**Logan**: we're almost there

(cut to after their in the base)

**Logan**: hide

(they hide)

**Logan**: it's safe

(they head to the weapons room get the stolen weapons and leave behind a bomb)

**Logan**: we're out

(the base blows up)

**Steve**: we did i-_gasp_

(Logan turns around to see Daken stabbing Cap in the back)

**Daken**: time to die, Pops

(he charges at Wolverine. the two stab and cut each other for a while until Wolverine slashed Daken's throat and grabs him by the neck and head and pushes his face into a deep puddle. Daken was struggling to stay alive. but he could no longer hold his breath and died.)

**Logan**: fury. Cap is dead. Daken killed him

**Fury**: where is Daken now

**Logan**: dead

(Logan picks up Daken's body and throws it into the burning Wreckage

**Logan**: good-bye, son

The end


	11. Chapter 11: days of future past part one

**Chapter 11: days of future past part one**

(it opens to an Apocalyptic 2026. 22 Years after the last episode. in Moscow a pod launches 3 large objects to the ground)

(Cut to underground two mutants blink and warpath looking as they did in the movie {except Blink is pink and her eyes are 100% green and is slightly younger} go through a portal. it takes them further down to Sunspot, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus looking as they did in the movie. plus a dark-skinned mutant named Bishop who looked as he did in the Movie, Lance in black leather clothes, Wanda in a black version of her red costume, Pietro in a black version of his original costume, Fred and Todd in Black versions of their original costumes. they look as sentinels looking the same as the movie ones are drilling through the roof)

**Bishop**: sunspot

(sunspot puts his hand out and shoots fire into Bishop who absorbs it)

**Kitty**: let's go (they run off)

(the sentinels come through the roof and start fighting the mutants. sunspot starts blasting one with his fire. holding it back. Kitty and Bishop make it to a safe and Bishop lays down on a bed while Kitty places her hands a few centimeters the sides of his head and blue light flow to them. Back out side Toad is ripped to pieces, Wanda and Pietro are stabbed, blob is incinerated, Lance gets beheaded.)

**Bobby**: Damn it, I hate sentinels

(the sentinel sunspot was fighting turns to ice and snaps his neck, Bobby manages to freeze one. the one Colossus was fighting rips his head off, the one Iceman was freezing sends its fist through his chest killing him. Blink opens a portal so warpath can get out but is stabbed. Warpath looks at the three sentinels and jumps at them only to be blasted to smithereens. one of the sentinels melts the door and they prepare to fire on kitty and bishop)

**Kitty**: to late, motherfu-

(then everything disappears. cut to 5 hours later the Kitty, Lance, Fred, Todd, Pietro, Wanda, Blink, warpath, bishop, Bobby, Roberto, and Pitor are eating when the x-jet appears. Storm, Wolverine, Professor X and Magneto step out. they look the same as they did in the movie. another jet appears. Jim in an all black version of Logan's costume, Rogue in a black version of her movie costume, Laura in an outfit that Looks like death strikes from X2, Elizabeth in a similar costume but with no sleeves, Thomas in a suit that resembles Logan's costume in X-force, Spike in black Jeans, Scott and Jean in their movie costumes, Kirika in a black version of Blinks suit, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Jaime, Sam, Ray and Kurt in standard movie costumes)

(Charles explained that 22 years ago the brotherhood Killed Mayor Kelly who was once called Principal Kelly. how she was captured, experimented on, killed. how that her DNA is the reasons the Current sentinels exist. Charles asks kitty to send him back in time to undo these events)

**Kitty**: sorry, i can only send someone back a month. this is decades, it will snap your mind and kill you

**Logan**: what if someone can heal as fast as their ripped apart

(Kitty, Logan, Lance, Magneto, Bobby and Professor X stay inside While the others go out side to defend the building. Logan lays down on an Alter as kitty gets ready)

**Kitty**: stay calm, so I can hold you back easier, when you wake up what you did will become history and you will be the only one who will remember this history

(she puts her hands out next to the sides of Logan's head and concentrates)

**Logan**: aaaaaahhhhhhh (unsheathes his claws)

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12: days of future past part two

**Chapter 12: Days of future past part 2**

(Logan Wakes up and see's that it worked.)

**Logan**: Okay

(Hank comes in)

**Hank**: Logan, the Professor wants to see you

**Logan**: okay

(cut to all the x-men in the living room)

**Charles**: Logan, I know you're from the future.

(the others whisper)

**Logan**: so you know what needs to be done

**Charles**: yes, I do

(cut to the Bayville Carnival where Kelly is meant to be Killed)

**Mystique**: this is where he dies (addressing the brotherhood)

(cut to when the Carnival starts)

**Jim**: I'm going to find the brotherhood

**Rogue**: wait up

(cut to Bobby and Jubilee)

**Bobby**: dang, where are they

**Jubilee**: there's your answer (pointing to the brotherhood)

(cut to when Kelly addresses the people of Bayville)

**Kelly**: my friends, welcome to the carnival and if you're a mutant Don't mess everything up

(suddenly and Explosion happens and Mystique with the brotherhood appearing. followed by Destiny)

**Mystique**: people of Bayville, you have shunned mutants out since you found out about us. Now Mayor Kelly is Going to be an Example

(cut to 2026)

**Warpath**: (on his com) Professor, their coming

(cut to inside)

**Magneto**: I'll help them, Charles (he walks out side)

**Jim**: that's too many for us to stop

**Storm**: we can slow them down

(she starts shooting Lightning at the Sentinels)

**Bishop**: storm

(storm shoots Lightning to Bishops chest which he absorbs and asks Blink to open a portal so he can shoot the sentinels)

**Magneto**: storm, on my mark shoot Lightning at the Jet (he makes the jet fly and starts exposing the core)

(the sentinels started shooting back. sending darts, laser blasts and rockets. one of which kills Sam, Ray, Tabitha, Jaime, Kurt and Amara. Magneto makes the jet fly and starts pulling it apart to expose the core.)

**Magneto**: mark

(storm shoots a powerful blast at the core causing a large explosion that sends shrapnel in all directions. Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Rahne, Fred and Todd are killed by the shards)

**Jim**: who else is hurt (he turns around and see's Rogue with a dart in her stomach) Rogue no!

**Rogue**: It'll be okay (then dies)

(magneto looks down and see's a shard of shrapnel in his Stomach then pulls it out. Storm turns around to see Magneto wounded when a Sentinel jumps up and impales her from behind then throws her off the cliff.)

**Bishop**: no (he shoots the sentinel) behind you (to the others)

(3 more sentinels blast him. then he explodes killing the 3 sentinels in the process. more of them start Climbing up the Edge)

**Jim**: oh boy

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13: days of future past part 3

**Chapter 13: days of future past part 3**

(it opens right where part 2 left off. the x-men are fighting for their lives. Pietro is strangled by a sentinel. Blink opens a portal to inside so magneto can get in their)

**Wanda**: shit, these guys are killing us

**Jim**: what was your first clue

(she ignores him and continues to fight. Blink see's Bishop's blaster and uses the remaining energy to destroy some sentinels)

**Blink**: Damn sentinels. they won't exist if we can hold them off long enough

**Warpath**: Clarice, look out

(blink creates a portal to stop a sentinel from stabbing her and quickly closes it. cut to where Wanda, Jim, Kirika, Elizabeth and Thomas are fighting)

**Wanda**: Damn it, Logan hurry up

(cut to present day)

**Destiny**: brotherhood the x-men are here

(the x-men come up still in street clothes and begin fighting the brother hood with Lance giving up and walking away to protect Mayor Kelly)

**Rogue**: (angrily) hey looser hood if you kill Kelly you destroy our kind

**Pietro**: bullshit, Rogue. we're accepted into society. destiny saw it

**Jim**: so have we. she's loosing her eyes

**Elizabeth**: oh shit, we're screwed

**Destiny**: brotherhood duck

(they all duck and all the x-men are pinned to a wall except for Sam

**Sam**: Damn it.

(cut to 2026 as Colossus is ripped in half, Warpath's head is incinerated, Wanda is shot by a Harpoon, Sunspot's arm is cut off and he is kicked on to another sentinels blade, Blink is stabbed by Three sentinels, Thomas is ripped to shreds, Elizabeth has her heart ripped out and Jim is beheaded, Kirika is obliterated, Laura is shredded. cut to inside)

**Magneto**: we wasted all those years fighting each other, Charles (he puts his hand out) to have some back would be nice

(Charles Grabs Magneto's hand and he does the same. Bobby and Lance go to guard the door. Bobby starts freezing it)

(cut to the present)

**Rogue**: Sam, stop them

(Sam flies to the stage and knocks the gun out of Destiny's hand and picks it up)

**Destiny**: you fool. Pyro, kill the mayor

(cut to the future the Sentinels break through. one throws Evan's body at Lance which crushes him. the sentinels fire their laser beams at bobby. then walk up to Magneto, Charles, Logan and Kitty and prepare to fire)

(cut back to the present Pyro starts walking to where Kelly's standing. Sam flies five meters behind Pyro and shoots the gas tank on Pyro's back. blowing it up, killing him and injuring Sam)

(cut back to 2026. the sentinels fire their laser blasts at the four but before any of them are harmed everything disappears)

(cut back to the present)

**Logan**: when did we get to the carnival

(the professor quickly tells him what happened)

**Logan**: wow

(cut to after the X-men have been freed. Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and Fred are given a choice- prison or Join the x-men. they chose the latter. and Mystique has escaped)

**Mayor Kelly**: thank you for this. I will give you all the key to the city

**Jim**: (who is shocked) you're fucking with us

(Kelly hands Charles the key and a picture is taken with all the x-men)

**Kelly**: would any of you care to be my body Guard

**Male voice**: I will

(the x-men turn around to see a boy who looks a lot like Scott but instead of Shades he has a robotic arm)

**Boy**: I'm Cable and I will do it

**Jean**: why do you look like Scott

**Cable**: because he's my father

**Scott**: how

**Cable**: I'm from the future. well 3045 and my birth name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers

**Mayor Kelly**: what powers to you have

**Nathan**: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Time travel

**Kelly**: you are hired (excitedly)

(cut to the Institute as citizens are at the gates asking for autographs. cut to Rogue and Jim in his room)

**Rogue**: so you want to continue what Daken interrupted us from doing last month

**Jim**: (kisses her) you know the answer

(Rogue kisses him back and grabs his head. cut to Charles with Hank discussing if they should start expanding the institute to different places)

**Hank**: so what do you think

**Charles**: yes, we should

(he picks up the phone and dials a number)

**Charles**: hello, Raven

**Mystique**: what do you want

**Charles**: we're expanding the Institute and I was wondering if you wanted to Rejoin the X-men. after all you were one of the first.

**Mystique**: yes, I would

**Charles**: see you soon (then hangs up)

(he then looks out the window and sighs thinking that they had a lot of work to do)


End file.
